Sidra Hyūga
Teacher~~Former, Bakery Worker |clan=Hakai Clan, Hyūga Clan |relationship=Goro Hakai~Grandfather, Hoshi Hakai~Grandmother, Shinsuke Hakai~Father, Noa Hyūga~Mother, Haruka Hakai~Sister |shippuden=yes |media=Anime, Manga, Movie, Novel }} Sidra Hyūga (日向シドラ, Hyūga Sidra) is a -level from 's Hakai clan, and a direct descendant of 's . Despite possessing the Hyūga name, Sidra holds no loyalty or affection towards the clan, due to the clan's mistreatment towards her her mother, and their constant attempts to sabotage the relationship that she had with her father. Stemming from her two strong bloodlines, Sidra is regarded as a prodigy within Sunagakure, and earned the nickname Princess of Sunagakure (砂隠れの姫, Sunagakure no Hime, Literally meaning: Princess of the Village Hidden by Sand, English TV: Princess of the Hidden Sand) due to her status as the first Hyūga outside of Konohagakure. Despite her well-respected status and prodigious abilities, Sidra possesses little to no desire to live the life of a ninja, and while often training in sparring matches against her mother, only participates in missions of low-risk, and engaging only in dangerous battles when absolutely necessary, and after officially being promoted to , Sidra effectively retires from active duty and opens up a bakery within the village and spends her days living out her dream of a risk-free lifestyle. Background Sidra is the first child of Shinsuke Hakai and Noa Hyūga, and during her childhood, she was often trained by her mother, who helped Sidra master her Byakugan and achieve the full extent of its abilities. When she began attending the , Sidra graduated at the top of her class, and often found herself defending her younger sister from bullies due to the latter's lack of natural talent. After graduating from the Academy and becoming a , Sidra was dispatched to a mission to escort the towards his castle, but during the mission, Sidra and the escort team were ambushed by , who exclaimed they were awaiting their arrival, and attempted to kill the daimyō, but Sidra managed to protect the daimyō by spinning her chakra around the area while the daimyō was within the circle, preventing the attackers from getting to him, and were subsequently defeated by Sidra's teammates. After the attack, Sidra questioned the daimyō on the mission's difficulty, exclaming that missing-nin weren't part of the mission's summary, and assumed that the daimyō lied to preserve money, and the daimyō admitted, but nonetheless exclaimed they were obligated to continue the escort and threatned to punish them with his political power, but upon Sidra activating her Byakugan and intimidating the daimyō with her stare, the daimyō relented and the group returned to , with Sidra reporting the attack and misinformation about the mission's rank, and the subsequently forbid the daimyō from leaving until the correct payment was deposited, but the daimyō continued to protest, threatning to cut the village's funds, but the Kazekage subsequently threatned the daimyō with death, and the daimyō finally relented and paid the correct amount, but Sidra refused to escort him, saying that she refused to trust him and walked off. Later that same day, Sidra and her parents were summoned by the Kazekage, and were informed that the daimyō and his escort group were assassinated during the mission, and exclaimed that the daimyō was not only targeted by missing-nin, but also that were hired to kill him, and revealed that the mission was supposed to be an instead of a and Sidra was correct to have walked away, otherwise she would certainly have died along with the escort team. Following this incident, Sidra became adamant that her duties as a weren't worth risking her life, and would stop accepting mission requests about the level of . Throughout the next few years of her life, Sidra would continue to engage in low-risk missions, and enjoyed being capable of avoiding risk, and would only accept missions when absolutely necessary, such as lack of available ninja or lack of talented ninja enough to accept the task. When her younger sister began plotting an attack on the after the clan was responsible for the death of her best friend during a mission, Sidra alone decided to stop her. When Haruka successfully sneaked away from their village at night, Sidra confronted her on the outskirts of Sunagakure, and demanded her to drop her quest of vengeance. However, Haruka exclaimed that Sidra could never understand her reasons, and talked about the fact that she was a natural prodigy and everyone always had high expectations of her, while Haruka was a "disappointment" and lacked to perform the most basic of abilities, and her best friend was the only person who truly saw beyond her flaws and accepted her for her what she truly was. She also shared her hatred of her clan due to the mistreatment that the Hyūga caused towards their parents, and asked Sidra why she wouldn't resent the clan. Much to Haruka's surprise, Sidra also shared her resentment towards the Hyūga, but was willing to put her feelings aside to preserve the friendship between Sunagakure and , and exclaimed that her revenge on the Hyūga would not only affect the clan, but also the innocent people of Konoha as well, but Haruka wasn't concerned about it, exclaiming that Konoha was just as guilty for allowing the Hyūga's actions, despite knowing about it all along, and doing nothing to stop them. The two sisters then began battling each other, with Sidra completely outclassing her younger sister, with Sidra continuing to request her to return home, but Haruka continuosly refused and continued to charge against Sidra, who easily managed to dodge her attacks. After Haruka proved having learned the Shadow Clone Technique, Sidra complimented her but claimed that it wouldn't help her, and manages to trap her sister by melting the floor around her, causing her to become trap within the ground, and when Sidra walked up to request her yet again return home, Sidra became shocked to see that the Haruka in front of her was nothing more than a substitution, and the real Haruka emerging from underground grabbing Sidra, and dragging her into the earth, leaving only her head above the surface. Haruka then placed her sister into a genjutsu by simply pointing her finger and causing Sidra to suffer visions from her loved ones, expressing their disappointment in her lack of desire to be a ninja. As Haruka was ready to leave her sister behind, she overheard Sidra's cries and mumbling about being scared of dying because of how her family would suffer from it, and simply wanted to live a risk-free life to enjoy spending time with her family as much as possible. Haruka became regretful of placing her sister under a terrific experience and releases the genjutsu, and apologizes to her before leaving. However, Sidra manages to break free from her binding and again confronts her sister and says that if she won't listen to reason, she'll force her to return home and prepares to battle her. Haruka accepts her challenge and the two sisters begin battling, with Haruka unleashing her Shadow Clones while Sidra begins utilizing her Gentle Fist-based techniques to defeat the numerous clones. As the clones are continuously defeated, Haruka begins feeling the effects of exhaustion and decides to end the battle quickly, and summons a windstorm that nearly blasts Sidra away, but Sidra manages to push through by kneading her chakra and then converting it to fire, creating a multitude of fireballs at the same time that rain down around Haruka, causing her to lose focus and cancel the technique, after which Sidra quickly trapping Haruka within a water sphere that prevents her from escaping, and Sidra tells Haruka that their battle was near its end and subsequently prepares to defeat her sister with another Byakugan-based attack, but Sidra suddenly becomes paralyzed and Haruka comments that it was the effects of her genjutsu that she had just released, and the water prison gets cancelled, and Haruka says that she underestimated her abilities and prepares to defeat Sidra by putting her to sleep, but as Haruka approaches Sidra to use the technique, Sidra vanishes, with Haruka realizing that it was a mere Shadow Clone, and the real Sidra appears from above and knocks out her sister with Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. Sidra then carries her sister back towards Sunagakure and places him in the hospital for treatment. The next day, Haruka awakens and realizes that she was defeated, and sees Sidra standing by her side, and Sidra questions her motives to try and attack the Hyūga clan, but Haruka exclaims she already revealed her reasons, but Sidra demanded the real reason behind her attempts, and Haruka finally admits that she was resentful of the clan because it caused them to live in Sunagakure, where she and Sidra were the only Hyūga descendants and therefore the village expected much of them, and Haruka's lack of talent caused others to always belittle her, and always viewed Sidra as her personal hero, but seeing how Sidra was unwilling to exact revenge on the clan that caused their parents so much pain made her wonder whether Sidra even cared, and exclaimed that her best friend's death at the hands of the Hyūga was an accident during a scuffle against , but they were still directly responsible and simply wanted to achieve something meaningful after an entire life of failures. Then, Sidra hugs her sister and says that while she couldn't understand being in her shoes, she did understand her reasons for resenting the Hyūga, and while she, too, resents the clan for their treatment of their parents, she wasn't concerned about their opinions and views on them, and urged Haruka to focus on the people that cared about her, instead of people that didn't, and told her that she can't allow herself to become a criminal because of the Hyūga, and told her to think about how her actions would affect their parents, and Haruka finally realizes that she was about to commit an unforgivable mistake and begs for forgiveness, and Sidra exclaims that she would always forgive her sister, even if they were on opposite sides. Haruka, however, then exclaims that her abilities would never become capable of enough to engage in missions outside of the village, and Sidra exclaims that being a shinobi wasn't the only purpose she could have in life, and they could always find another path to follow, and Haruka wonders about how others would view them giving up on being ninja despite the high expectations, but Sidra exclaims that if people had something against their decisions, they could only complain as they were the only ones that could decide their destinies instead of other people, and Haruka accepts her elder sister's words and vows to follow in her footsteps. Shortly after this, Haruka and Sidra begin teaching at the and preparing younger shinobi for their careers as ninja, but would also inquire about the possibility of finding other duties if they weren't willing to risk their lives on the battlefield, and would often host classes about these possibilities. Sometime after this, Sidra and Haruka would gain enough funds to open their very own bakery shop, and after thinking about the shop's name, they decide to name it the "Hyūga Bakery" in order to show that despite their talents in combat and shinobi duties, not all Hyūga members were bound by their standards. Personality Though she is often the most pragmatic and straightforward member of her family, Sidra tends to act on intuition rather than seriously analyzing a situation. Equable and mellow, Sidra is capable of remaining composed in most situations – seen as when she sternly declined the order to escort the to his castle after the daimyō's lies and attempts to risk their lives to preserve money, which ultimately proved to be the correct choice as the daimyō and his escorts were assassinated shortly thereafter. While mostly level-headed, Sidra can still lose her cool. This was seen when her younger sister attempted to sneak away from and plot an assault on the , and after her words failed to reach her sister's heart, Sidra resorted to battle and vowed to force her sister back home regardless of whether their relationship could become strained or not. While Sidra is usually serious and hardworking, she can sometimes act sarcastic, quirky and off-putting, such as when Sidra gets often requested to participates in missions above her desired rank, she would always retort with a sarcastic comment before refusing the request, and daring anyone else to ask the obvious again. Though she can still be cynical, snarky, and insensitive, Sidra is overall a good-natured individual and shows utter disgust at those who would take advantage of others. For all her accomplishments, talent, and fame, Sidra is a rather humble woman. Never arrogant about her own abilities nor underestimating others, most things she says are considered be unbiased and accurate. A pacifist at heart, Sidra disliked fighting, and would only engage in combat when absolutely necessary, and would often decline missions that required her to possibly engage in combat. Sidra's passion instead focuses on non- duties and after opening up her own bakery, Sidra expresses her joy and pride in her duties, joyfully sharing her love of her work with her clients and friends. Appearance Sidra has short-length brown hair, and lets her hair bang hanging over her right eye and the featureless white eyes inherited by all members. She also has two birthmarks under the left corner of his mouth. She wears a white kimono-shirt with long, loose sleeves and purple shorts. Noticibly, Sidra refuses to wear a . Abilities Stemming from her two strong bloodlines, Sidra is regarded as a prodigy, being capable of achieving the most difficult of feats with ease. Her potential was noted by her peers during her time at the , as she graduated at the top of her class, having set the record for the highest scores in the history of the Academy. As a shinobi, Sidra is regarded as an elite chūnin who excels in all fields of combat. Taijutsu Being trained by her mother, Sidra specialised in . She excelled at systematically taking down her opponents with precise strikes to key points in the body. Even more, she demonstrated blazing speed and combined with superb reflexes, coordination, and agility, she could seamlessly dodge nearly any attack while simultaneously able to counterattack her opponent. These traits made her especially formidable at close range, forcing enemies to keep their distance, where Sidra's skill made her difficult to hit. Sidra was trained from an early age in her clan's secret signature Gentle Fist fighting style, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's piercing vision to strike at the opponent's chakra system directly, constricting or cutting off their chakra flow from only minimal contact. Because the chakra pathway system is closely intertwined with many of the body's major organs, debilitating and even fatal damage can be done just as easily. While Gentle Fist strikes are by default difficult to defend against, Sidra's ingenuity and methods made her usage of the style especially effective. Despite not being trained by other members of the , Sidra was taught many of the clan's techniques by her mother, and became incredibly skilled in utilizing them, and was noted by her mother that she if were a member of the main family, Sidra would definitely become a potential candidate for heiress of the clan. Implementing several of the style's most powerful techniques, Sidra is very versatile in battle. With the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, she could attack multiple targets at once, either several opponents' tenketsu to restrain them at once or deflect incoming volley of projectiles; she later improved the technique to double the number of strikes. Defensively, she could use Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven to expel chakra from her body and deflect all incoming attacks from all directions at once. After further training from her mother, Sidra began using the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm to attack targets outside her physical range or push away incoming attacks. During her fight against her sister, Sidra could use the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, a technique that drains the target of their chakra where struck. Sidra learned the technique from her mother, who despite years of training, was never capable of mastering the technique, but was full aware of the basics on how to perform it. Byakugan As a Hyūga, Sidra possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai that grants her penetrative vision in a near-360° around herself, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. While a common trait for her clan, Sidra's is noted by her mother to be very powerful, almost as great as her own. The small blind-spot that exists behind her third upper-thoracic vertebrae was something that Sidra was well aware that she could never truly eradicate. Instead, she took extra precautions to compensate for it by emitting chakra around the area, giving her a way to sense any approaching attacks and slowing them enough to give her time to respond and counter-attack. Ninjutsu Inheriting her father's large chakra reserves, Sidra is capable of perfoming numerous Shadow Clones with ease, and even hundreds of clones at a time. Her chakra control is noticeably advanced, as she was able to perform one-handed seals with little effort. She was also capable of using the Body Replacement Technique to catch her opponents off-guard and attack them with a surprise assault. Nature Tranformation Sidra is capable of using both Fire Release and Water Release. With Fire Release, Sidra can knead her chakra and then covert it to fire, creating a multitude of fireballs at the same time that rain down on her opponents, as well as expel chakra-infused ash that blanket a wide area, burning anyone who comes in contact with it. Through her Water Release, Sidra can trap her opponents within a sphere of water, which prevents them from escaping or attacking her. She can also create walls made of water to block enemy attacks and create distances between herself and her opponent. By combining her Fire and Water-based together, Sidra can utilize the Boil Release Kekkei Genkai. With it, Sidra can create a cloud of mist which she releases from her mouth. This mist is highly acidic in nature, capable of melting bodies and the enviroment, seen as when Sidra used it to trap her sister within the field by melting the floor beneath her. Trivia *Sidra's name seems to derivate from Cider, a Spanish alcoholic drink. Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Byakugan